Factor
by Uninspired Author
Summary: The largest reason/problem that prevented Haibara Ai from completing the antidote.


**AN: I'm back briefly as well. Don't set high expectations for this work, a friend (HaibaraDaiFan) convinced me into posting this (actually it was more like an ultimatum). Hopefully you'll find this enjoying, and I know the grammar sucks, I'll go back and edit it when i have done, so enjoy if you can... **

**Disclaime: I don't own Detective Conan**

Haibara Ai was no ordinary girl. It never took long for those around her to realize this. After all, this seven to eight-year-old comprehended things that her peers, and even adults didn't know about. The children around her simply assumed that she was just very intelligent along with her friend Edogawa Conan. The adults had generally the same view, though she seemed much more reserved leaving the adults only to imagine the extent of her knowledge.

For those that knew both Conan and Haibara, namely the Shoen Tantei believed that if anything the other two members were equal in terms of intelligence. To them it was clear Conan invaluable for solving cases, thus making him a key member. Haibara was an enigma to them as well, though they couldn't help (especially Ayumi), but admire what the blonde girl understood, while being amazed at how she was able to defeat or make Conan look bad.

The Hakase known as Agasa, would laugh if asked which of the two he believed was smarter, while recalling their antics. They had their moment, he'd say. The professor would then come to the conclusion, that though Conan's deductions were nearly inhuman, Haibara's expertise in science would rival it.

If people were to know the two children as much the Hakase did, then it was very clear that they weren't ordinary children. In truth, they were actually teenagers, whose bodies were reduced that resembled what they looked like ten years ago. This was all because of a pill that had shrunk them.

Haibara was the creator, though she had never intended for it to happen. It was her father's work, and the insidious organization had forced her to adopt it. Though the original intention of the pill hadn't been accomplished, it did bring one thing the people needed. Death. It killed people without leaving much of a trace. On very few occasions (meaning two), the people who had ingested the pill had shrunk.

Conan, who was truly known as Shinichi had long sought a way to reverse the effect, he had wanted to return to his original state, and that was only natural. Haibara, though aware of the consequences, decided to make it anyway. For some strange reason however, the task seemed very hard to accomplish. It seemed odd didn't it? After all she was the creator, it shouldn't be hard finding a reversal to the original. Not to mention, she was smart.

The truth was Haibara Ai otherwise known as Shiho Miyano knew very well had to make it. She had discovered the procedure a while ago, but it took time, and though she was a person who could focus one task at a time, four things distracted her. The first were the murders that Conan attracted, the second was the Shoen Tantei's trips, the third were the run-ins with the Organization and the last….well she never truly revealed what it was, nor would anyone be able to figure out her obstruction

It began during a late night. Haibara had been busily testing out the formula as usual. As she continued, the shrunken scientist found something that needed confirmation. Unfortunately, her system was out of commission. She sighed in resignation before rising. The only other available computer was the Hakase's, which was quite shaky itself, since she had already seen him perform various experiments on it.

Much to her relief, the Hakase's machine worked fine as far she knew. It took her several moments to obtain the information she required. She soon found herself deciding that it was worthwhile to spend some more time on the computer than head down. After all she didn't want to make any second trips.

She checked the news, then the fashion information, after a thought, she entered Kudo Shinichi into the news search engine to see if the city was puzzling over his whereabouts. Nothing important was produced, she smiled in somewhat relief, one less antidote prototype had to be used.

On a whim, she suddenly found herself entering her own name on Google. A whirring sound that pierced through the silence suddenly emitted from the computer system below her. Nearly falling back in surprise, Haibara regained her composure and looked in amazement as the page began to change.

_'His invention probably did something to the system,' _she mused to herself, _'Let's see what.'_

She blinked in several moments as the computer finally completed the loading. It was a list of sorts, each having its own titles and description below. To the right was something of a selecting option. Her attention found the selecting option first.

Her eyes widened at the long list starting from 'character (a)' and 'character (b)'. It was a list of the people she knew compiled. Her eyes widened even further upon her real name among the list. There was a list for words, general, language, rating…what was this?

She scrolled down quickly her eyes scanning over the first among the list of titles and read the description. Ran and Kudo-kun's child alias were listed below as well. The description didn't seem to make sense and as far as she knew, never happened. Out of curiosity she clicked the link.

The more she read the text, the more it seemed like a story. She frowned, it was as if this person had written out a little romance short piece with the people she knew. She scrolled back up as she finished, she wasn't much of a fan for romance, and her eyes found the small compound word sitting on the top corner.

Fanfiction…what was this? It didn't make sense. She was a real person, not something out of a book, anime, or manga. Her eyes found the section where the story fell under. Like everything else, it was English, 'Detective Conan' she whispered to herself quietly before clicking on the link.

She found herself redirected towards the page the computer had taken her to originally. She read the stories, and she found herself engrossed in them…It was so hard to comprehend. It was as if…she was part of a fictional world where people had chosen their own methods of directing the story.

It didn't take her long to grasp the methods of using the search engine. As she randomly selected Ayumi and Conan produced several results. For the next hour, she found herself skimming through several stories that had Conan and the innocent girl in several intimate situations.

_'Kudo-kun, I'd never thought you had it in you,'_ she smirked slightly as she scrolled through the pages, _'I wonder how you will react when you see this.'_

Ran and Shinichi as well as the Conan and Ran combination produced the most results. She read through those as well, most being romance stories. Some were written well, much to her surprise, _'Might as well be your fairy tail ending right here, and it seems these people can give you advice,_' she thought to herself as a smile made its way up to her lips.

Two hours passed and she found herself beginning to fully understand the site. To put two characters together in the search bar was to have those two together as a couple. A laugh nearly escaped her as she imagined the impossible concepts.

Having finished, with a numerous amount of people, Haibara started to ponder whether if it were worthwhile selecting herself. With the power of some strange compelling force, she selected Conan for the next character. She nearly slapped herself for doing so, but her eyes widened at the results. 10 pages worth of stories, and here she thought that….Indignation suddenly rose within her, who were they to believe that she liked or loved him for the matter?

Yet she still felt the compelling force and under the force she found herself reading the longer ones. Jack-Adam was quite satisfying, Pyrokid was humorous, Uninspired Author was grammatically challenged though he seemed half-decent and at least hadn't chose to write the cheerful themed stories, HaibaraDaiFan (she was stunned by the username) impressed her, and Aquagirl astounded her as well.

As she read Aquagirl's stories she found herself disturbed. It broke off. It stopped. HaibaraDaiFan had written a farewell message and…Uninspired Author had….wrote this…

_I'll update when I get the chance and some inspiration._

Having stayed up to five in the morning and staying awake solely on coffee. Haibara Ai was naturally cranky and not her usual self. "YOU BETTER" she shouted in pure anger as she banged her fist against the table. The ground trembled in fear as her rage reached dangerous levels "ALL OF YOU!"

From that day on, Haibara Ai was forever doomed to be addicted to Fanfiction, her last and most fatal distraction, and that is the reason why the antidote was never complete.

**AN2: Yeah, as I said, it's a step down from Song and Conclusion. Hopefully you found this humorous, if not I apologize, and I promise my next update will be better. The authors mentioned, in this story, I acknowledge, and I'm sorry if I used your names and it offended you, but I included these people mostly because I enjoyed their works. Anyways, on a side note Aquagirl's Gray Sorrow contest voting ends at the end of the month, so vote if you can, it's on my profile. For those of you wondering about it, please look it up under her profile and click on forums. Thanks for reading, a review would be appreciated. **


End file.
